A current practice for interring bodies is to dig a large hole in the ground and store the removed material for later covering the burial container and re-filling the hole. The burial container is lowered into the large hole and the removed material is placed and tamped around and on the burial container. Ground covering is then placed over the top, to restore the original appearance of the area, and the surplus receiving material is removed. To save cemetery space and reduce the cost of labor an often practiced method is to set a casket into the ground in a vertical position. This practice causes the body to crumple into the foot end of the burial container, the thought of which usually stresses loved ones.
If a hole is dug in a high water table area, the hole soon fills with water. Such cases present a near impossible problem in digging a grave site. Screw-in or self digging burial containers solve the problem. They do not require large pre-dug holes, but can be simply screwed or bored into the usually damp ground and with the present invention the body remains in a dignified and upright position.